Cruel Realidad
by ClaryCanaRaven
Summary: A causa del sufrimiento y del dolor, me encerré en mi propia coraza, una forma para evitar esos sentimientos que lastiman. Pero entre estudios, llega alguien dispuesto a romper ese muro que me rodea, pero con algo de dolor incluido. (mal summary pero denle la oportunidad; es AU y basado en un poema que yo misma escribí )


**CRUEL REALIDAD**

_Vida cruel,_

_¿Por qué ese afán de hacerme sufrir?_

_¿No ves que este sentimiento no es de mí?_

_Pero tu obscuro deseo me hace sentir.  
_

La vida se ha empeñado en hacerme sufrir, siempre que me gusta alguien y creo que le gusto, al final… solo me quería para tener sexo con migo. La vida siempre ha sido cruel con lo que a mí respecta. No soy de las mujeres que demuestran sus sentimientos cuando el mundo a su alrededor se derrumba. Siempre he sido una mujer sonriente, siempre tengo una sonrisa en mi rostro aunque tenga un gran peso sobre mis hombros, por esa razón, siempre digo que sufrir no es de una chica como yo, aunque la vida me demuestre lo contrario.

_Este dolor no cesará mientras_

_Esos ojos negros se claven en mí._

_Su mente piensa mientras_

_Sus brazos me atrapan._

Aprendí a cerrarme al amor, a fijarme en cada pequeño detalle de cada hombre que se me acercaba. Supe cómo actuar según la situación a mí alrededor. Todo estuvo bien, hasta que conocí a Zoro, desde que lo conocí note algo distinto en el, algo que nunca vi en los demás chicos y eso me dolía cada vez más. Cada que fijaba esos ojos oscuros en los míos me dolía de cierto modo, ya que al cerrarme al amor deje de creer en él, y de un momento a otro sentir algo así, me confundía más.

Zoro siempre se veía muy serio, pero cuando me mira parece que piensa en algo. Estuve mucho tiempo tratando de descifrar su mirada, incluso me acerque varias veces a él y conversamos un poco, pero nunca supe el porqué de esa mirada pensativa. Un día entre esas conversaciones decidí ignorar esa mirada, pero justo cuando me doy la vuelta para alejarme, el me sorprende con un abrazo. Me abrazo por la espalda, pero lo que más me sorprendió de todo fue lo que me susurro al oído "lo siento…"

_Prefiero la oscura soledad,_

_Antes que la cruel realidad._

_Prefiero un mundo gris_

_Antes que vivir sin él._

Bastó con escuchar su tono de voz, ese tono de lamento, de disculpa. Se sentía realmente arrepentido por algo pero no sabría decir por qué. Pero en el fondo comprendía porque lo decía. Más de una vez lo he visto caminando en la Universidad con esa chica llamada Tashigi. Prefería pensar que solo eran amigos y de lo que se disculpaba era de algo que yo no tenía idea, pero algo me decía que era por eso por lo que estaba confundido.

_Gracias a él pude sentir,_

_Gracias a ti pude sufrir._

_Por ti pude reaccionar_

_Y ver la realidad al despertar._

Cuando me sentí con el valor suficiente para decirle a Zoro lo que sentía, fue cuando lo vi. Vi como ella se le lanzaba a los brazos, como ella le abrazaba y como le robó un beso. Creía que por fin podría abrirme al amor, creía que si lo hacía no volvería a pasar, pero la realidad me vuelve a atacar y me obliga a ver todo tal y como es. Reaccione y pude despertar de esa ensoñación en el que me encontraba y darme cuenta de que el amor no es para mí.

_Su forma de actuar_

_Fue injusta al hablar._

_Pero la vida sigue_

_Y me vuelvo a levantar._

Luego de que ella le robara un beso me vio, su única reacción fue separarla y tratar de hablar con migo, pero me sentía muy enojada como para oír su explicación, así que me di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el salón de computadoras, sin darme cuenta el me siguió. Zoro me agarro de la mano y me giró, me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, como si no quisiera que me escapara. Lo único que pude hacer, fue llorar. Llore en su pecho como si nunca en mi vida hubiera llorado. Ese como si el muro que construí a mi alrededor para evitar todo sufrimiento se hubiera derrumbado en cuestión de segundos.

Luego de llorar y el consolarme, tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar. Me contó lo ocurrido con Tashigi. Que ella es la hermana gemela de su mejor amiga y que solo la veía como una hermana, aunque ella lo viera de otra manera a él. Por mi parte lo comprendí, y le pude ser sincera. Por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, pude volver a abrir mi corazón al amor y con la persona que realmente me ara feliz.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
